Caramel Confessors
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: Fred and George's latest invention, Caramel Confessors, are a hit for both girls and boys on Valentine's Day. But what happens when Hermione ends up eating one, and is forced to confess her feelings for a certain Weasley twin? Fred/Hermione - contains mature content.


Caramel Confessors

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: Fred and George's latest invention, Caramel Confessors, are a hit for both girls and boys on Valentine's Day. But what happens when Hermione ends up eating one, and is forced to confess her feelings for a certain Weasley twin? Fred/Hermione - contains mature content.

* * *

"Two Caramel Confessors, please!"

"Can I have one of those confessing candies?"

"Four Caramels!"

"Um, can I have a Caramel Confessor?"

Needless to say, business was booming at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes on Valentine's Day. The owners and operators of the store, Fred and George Weasley, had never been more pleased with themselves. People of all shapes and sizes were coming in and out of the shop like mad, buying the candies that made the object of their affections reveal their true feelings for them in dramatic flair. Even Mrs. Weasley approved of the idea, considering what day it was.

Only one person was unimpressed by the whole thing.

Hermione Granger.

She felt that the twins had reached a new low. Honestly, candies that made you confess your true feelings for another person? What if the other person didn't feel the same way as you? What if they thought you were a crazy stalker or something? And how in the world did you convince one to eat such suspicious food sold by the the most famous pranking twins Hogwarts had ever known?

Ridiculous.

"Oh, come off it, Hermione!" George complained after the bookworm had vented her frustrations. "It's just a piece of candy - don't be such a stick in the mud."

"A piece of candy that has over a thousand unforeseen consequences!" Hermione argued.

"Look, if the person doesn't feel the same way, then at least the other one knows, instead of wondering. Isn't it better to know?"

"No!" Hermione said vehemently. "I, personally, don't want to know! A crush is supposed to be that simple. A passing fancy, and then you move on."

"Really, now? Then why are you still lusting after my twin like a lion in heat? It's been, what, two years?"

"Shut up!" Hermione hissed, her face flushed. She ducked her head and said, "That's completely different."

"I disagree." George replied. Walking over to the display of Caramel Confessors, he picked one up and tossed it to her. "Here." She caught it and looked at him with annoyed eyes. "Take one of these and tell him how you feel," he paused, thinking. "Or I will."

"That's not fair!" Hermione complained.

"You want to know what's not fair? You keeping my brother in the dark for two years. That's not fair." George told her.

"But...but what if he doesn't fancy me back?" Hermione whispered, showing a rare moment of insecurity. George smiled sympathetically.

"Then I'll kick him in the arse and make him realize that you are the best chance he has of spreading our wonderful Weasley genes." Hermione rolled her eyes. "The bloke's so awkward with women anymore, you're the only one that would take him."

"Oh, thanks." Hermione said sarcastically. George grinned and laughed.

"Only for you, love. Now go on." He gestured upstairs to the flat, where Fred was working on paperwork and hadn't heard a word of their conversation.

"But-"

"Go!"

"George-"

"Hermione!" He mimicked. "Don't make me be the one to tell him. That's just awkward."

"Oh, fine!" Hermione grumbled. George grinned victoriously. "I'll get you back for this." She promised.

"Waiting eagerly to see what you do, dear." George winked and returned to closing the shop.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione slowly walked up the steps to the twins' flat. She examined the candy George had given her.

It was a small, square piece of caramel that was wrapped in a bright purple paper. Caramel Confessors was boldly broadcasted in white, and, turning it over, the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes double W told you exactly where it came from.

Summoning her Gryffindor courage, she unwrapped the candy and popped it into her mouth. The sweet, sticky taste of caramel lit her tastebuds on fire with pleasure and she almost immediately felt the effect of the magic inside it. All of her secrets seemed to fly at her mouth, begging to be told. The first and foremost was that she fancied the pants off of Fred Weasley.

With a new sense of confidence, she finished the climb to the flat and tried not to think about all of the ways that this could go horribly wrong.

* * *

The door to the twins' office was partially open, and there was Fred, head bent over some paperwork that he was staring intensely at. His quill danced beside him, waiting for direction. Every few moments the charmed instrument would dip itself into the inkwell and then impatiently jump up and down right next to Fred's left arm.

The Caramel Confessor inside of her made her knock on the door impatiently, whereas she normally would have stood there for a long while, just staring at him and not gathering the courage to speak up.

Fred looked up.

"Hey, 'Mione." He greeted, looking tired.

"Hi," she said, feeling stupidly shy. "You should get George to do some of this paperwork."

"It's fine, I don't mind it." Fred replied. "What brings you up here?"

_A burning desire to tell you that I fancy you far too much to be considered healthy. _

"Thought you'd like some company." she said instead. Fred smiled, and Hermione's heart did a happy little somersault. Her secret bubbled at the small gap between her teeth and her mouth, and for a moment Hermione feared she wouldn't be able to speak without spilling it. But, that was the reason she had come up here, wasn't it? To tell him how she felt?

Fred suddenly stood and stretched, his bones cracking as he did so. Hermione bit her lip, unsure of how to go about this. The Confessor screamed at her, begging her to just _say _it, but she wanted to be at least a little tactful about it.

"I do like company. George gets a bit boring after a while." Fred grinned, and Hermione smiled slightly. A small squeal came to her lips, her inner girl going crazy at the sight of his smile. Fred looked at her strangely. "Are you okay?"

_No! Just tell him! _

"Fine."

_Fred, I love you!_

"You don't seem fine." He walked toward her, and Hermione decided that it would be decidedly bad if he came too close. Sodding hell, this plan was a mistake. How could she tell him how she felt - he clearly just saw her as a friend! Well, actually, she didn't know how he saw her, and that was the most frustrating thing about her fancy - _stop moving Fred! _

"I'm okay, really." she said, holding up her hands.

Ignoring her, Fred put his hand on her forehead, as if checking for a fever. It was a simple enough action, but it made an insane amount of courage blossom inside Hermione. She threw her arms around his neck and sloppily pressed her lips to his.

It was clear that he was surprised, but the magic from the Caramel Confessor wouldn't let Hermione stop. It was as though the last two years of repressed emotion and sexual tension had just exploded out of her.

She finally pulled away and, realizing what she had done, turned bright red and began to stutter out apologies.

"Oh, God, Fred! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! I-"

She was cut off as Fred took hold of both sides of her face and kissed her fiercely. His hands found her waist and, as though she had done this before, her legs wrapped around his middle, straddling him. He turned them around and Hermione's rear hit the desk. She vaguely heard the door slam and figured that he had used nonverbal magic to close it.

Papers scattered as Fred pushed her flat against the desk, their mouths still attacking each other heatedly. Hermione's hands fumbled for his shirt buttons, and his fingers had found their way under her shirt.

"Fre-!" she gasped, not even able to get his name out before her voice went mute as he kissed her jaw and neck, his teeth leaving marks on the skin. His tongue did vicious things to her collarbone, and Hermione's hands found themselves threaded through his red hair. "Fred!" she moaned slightly, caught up in the sensations she had only experienced in her dreams.

"Gods, Hermione. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?" He whispered breathily.

"Why didn't you?" She asked. "I've fancied you for two years. Ever since the end of the Battle."

He kissed her before she could speak again.

"I've got you beat." He said softly, a smile on his face and lust in his eyes. "I've fancied you since your fourth year."

"Five years?" Hermione gasped. "How...how could you stand it?"

"There were times that I couldn't, especially when you dated Ron. That hurt, a lot, but I got through it." Hermione stood up and ran a hand through her tangled hair.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked, looking around at the mess. "Sorry about that."

"As for where we go from here, well," He kissed the back of her neck, and tingles spread though her body. "And the mess? Don't be sorry." He smiled. She blushed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she noted with delight that it was almost as though he couldn't keep from touching her. "So, did my brother sneak you the Caramel Confessor, or did you come up here of your own volition?"

"Both." Hermione answered, giggling. He probably tasted the caramel on her tongue. Just the thought that his tongue had been in her mouth and...on her body...a shiver rolled down her spine. He turned her around in his arms and leaned toward her, not kissing her, but getting very close.

"Cold?" He asked, though the look in his eyes said he already knew the answer.

"No." She replied. "Warm. Very, very warm." Fred grinned.

He hugged her a bit before he said his next bit.

"Be my Valentine?" he asked, and she laughed, nodding and leaning her head on his chest.

_Thank you, George. _She thought. _Maybe Caramel Confessors aren't so bad after all. _

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's/Single Awareness Day! :D I'm so proud of myself that I started and finished this on Valentine's Day! It's the first really fluffy piece I've written in a while, so I'm really proud of that too. :D

Thank you for reading! Please review! Now off to math homework with me. Ugh.

-Charmy


End file.
